Shattered Ice
by keisan
Summary: Jenruki, hey all good stories come to an end, this one may be cheesy despite the fact, heh heh.... well hope to seeya all soon reviewin' future fics, and thank you so much minnasan for all your support! Please R&R! Thanks
1. Default Chapter

Shattered Ice  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, and unfortunately I never shall.  
  
Author's Note: Okaydoke, hello all! Well it's been a while, but I'm finally ready to start on another fic. I'm not sure exactly how long it'll be, but hey that's the fun part isn't it? No wait, the fun part is when I get lotsa really sweet reviews and feel the need to write more, lol. Well this is a Jenki or Leeki fic or whatever ya wanna call it, hope you enjoy and please I really appreciate your reviews!  
  
By the way, this takes place during the episodes (don't know the numbers or titles, so don't ask), but anyways, let's get on with the fic!  
  
  
  
She gripped the stack of her modify cards tightly and glared down at them angrily. 'Those cards, digimon they're all data! So why should it matter?! Why was I chosen to be one of the tamers, to have to save the world whenever it happened to be in paralle? Why do I have to put up with these pathetic excuses for Digimon Tamers?' Her eyes softened a little at the thought of that one particular tamer. 'Those reassuring gray eyes of wiseness and maturity, but also a caring kindness that never diminishes, even when I tell him to get lost, or threaten or insult him. His blue- black hair intensifies his intriging personality perfectly, and just seems to give him an heir of mystery and secrets. Agh! This is unbelievable! What is it about him that I seem to find so…attractive? Wait! Did I just say I was attracted to Lee Jenrya?! Me, Makino Ruki, the Digimon Queen! Agh! And why am I talking to myself? I really need to get a life, this whole damned world is messed up!'  
  
The cold girl sat staring out the fogged up windows of the private school's classroom, it wasn't long until a loud ringing could be heared echoing through the halls, the dismissal bell. Though consciously aware, Ruki still did not blink nor move at all for that matter. Soon the remainder of the students had left the classroom, book-bags in hand, and hurrying down towards the exits in order to get the most out of their Friday afternoon. Despite knowing this as well, Ruki did not move. After a few minutes, the teacher trotted down from the front of the room, and reached out to shake the quiet student out of her reverie. At the teacher's swift contact, Ruki threw her attention at the kind woman, pale violet eyes boring through her, giving a cold glance. The teacher stifled a shudder, but said kindly, "I just thought you should know the dimissal bell has rung, about five minutes ago actually. You can leave." Ruki nodded wordlessly, and pulled herself to her tired feet. Her teacher just watched her retreating form sadly, sighed, and continued to gather her things.  
  
Ruki continued her strut down the halls towards her locker, still gripping the modify cards tightly. After reaching her gray locker, and shoving her cards in her bookbag, she headed down the hall to the exit. The sun stung her cold pale eyes, and she squinted annoyed. The walk home seemed to drag on, her book-bag fairly heavy, and the icy sidewalk did not help. Long after her hands and fingers had gone numb from the cold, Ruki recognized the walkway that led to her house only a few feet away.  
  
She slammed her bedroom door, tossing her bag on the floor, and put her hands together to warm up. She sat quietly on her bed, violently shivering. A few minutes later Renamon appeared from out of the shadowy corners of her room. "How was your day Ruki?" She asked in her monotone, yet curious voice. "Fine," Ruki responded coldly. Just as the fox-like digimon heared steps falling down towards Ruki's room, she vanished quietly into the shadows, recognizing it was the cold tamer's grandmother. The door opened cautiously, and a familiar voice spoke, "Hello Ruki, I'm sorry dear, I didn't hear you come in. Would you like something to eat?" "Hi Grandma, no I'm not hungry," Ruki responded, a small bit of appreciation showing. At least somebody in her family cared, not like her parents. "Well, okay then. Ruki, would you like to come shopping with me when you're finished your homework? I know you need some new clothes, and knowing you, I don't think you wish to go with your mother," the older woman asked tentively. "Um…well okay, as long as I get to choose the clothes I want. I'm not going around in one of those ridiculas frilly dresses mom wanted me to wear," she responded, stifling a shudder. "Of course, dear. We'll go right after dinner, you should be done your homework by then." With that the woman walked out of the cold-atmosphered bedroom. She knew her daughter would be coming home with her newest boyfriend, and didn't want Ruki running away again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/n: Well how's that for an introductory chapter? I know not much happened, but my intros are always so long, I just can't help it. Anyways, expect more soon, and just so you know, reviews are greatly appreciated, they make me want to write lots more in thanks! Seeya laters for now. Ja Ne!^_^  
  
Keisan 


	2. Mysterious Beginnings...

Shattered Ice  
  
Disclaimer: * sigh * I still don't own Digimon.  
  
A/n: Okay, after many restful days(well, sorta), I am writing this new chapter, thank you so much for your reviews, they're muchly appreciated. By the way, I just changed the title (obviously), just wanted to let you wonderful people know! Lol!  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
A groan escaped her throat as the she sat hunched, as for the past hour, over that dreaded math book, scribbling away figures. Just as she finished the last question, Ruki's grandmother's voice could be heard echoing through the hall way, "Ruki dear, dinner's ready!" She sighed, "Fine. Be right down," deciding to be grateful, and looked on the bright side, at least she didn't have to spend the evening with her over-obsessive mother.  
  
Renemon could be seen only as a shadow in the corners of her tamer's room, lurking about, but not disturbing the girl. Ruki shoved her books in her bag, and stumbled out of the stuffy room to the kitchen. The auborn haired girl paced towards the kitchen, wafting from it was the scent of fried vegetables, and scrambled egg. She pushed open the door, and peered around to where her grandmother was standing mixing some cooked rice with the fried vegetables and scrambled egg.  
  
A half an hour later, once the delicious meal had been consumed, Ruki took off out the door with her grandmother, and they headed to the newest clothing store. After a short walk, they had arrived at the mall, and began seeking out the hip, new store. About a half an hour later of window shopping, Ruki and her grandmother had finally located the small shop. Ruki began searching through the flared denim, blue jeans racks. She picked out a couple of pairs, after her long search, and paid at the counter. Once they had come out of the store, bought some ice cream, and sat down to eat; it was already 8:30, and the mall would be closing soon.  
  
Just as Ruki fed herself a spoonful of French vanilla ice cream, a strange feeling crept up her spine, it was a familiar feeling, yet totally unrecognizable at the same time. She peered around the mall, looking for any sign of someone she might know, other than her grandmother that is, who was just rambling on about some nice clothes she though would look nice one her granddaughter. Her eyes scanned the crowd as though a lion hunts his pray, and just as she was about to give up and brush it off as a moment of insanity, she saw a pair of gray eyes and messy, yet stylish blue-black hair. These belonged to the object of her affections, though she would never admit it, even to herself. He appeared to be sitting with Takato snacking on a bowl of rice, while his compadre seemed to be elaborating about his newest "masterpiece", a picture of a new digivolved version of Guilmon. Jenrya just nodded and smiled, not finding any interest in what the goggle-wearing tamer was saying, but having fun just talking and hanging out with his friend  
  
The tamer's gray eyes met Ruki's pale lavender ones, and before she could draw her eyes away from his, Jenrya had already gotten Takato's attention, and they were pushing though the thick crowd, heading towards the cold tamer.  
  
"Hey Ruki! I didn't think I'd see you here, considering your mom's a model and all, heh heh," Takato announced in a pleasant voice. Ruki just glared at the naïve boy, and groaned.  
  
"Grandma, this is Takato, and Jenrya. Takato, Jenrya, this is my Grandma," she spoke exasparated. They all shook hands and just stood there for a few minutes chatting pleasantly. Ruki sighed and stayed quiet, while waiting for all the pleasantries to be exchanged.  
  
Takato did most of the "chatting" seemingly, because Jenrya didn't say much. "Well, we should get going Grandma, the mall will probably be closing soon," Ruki announced, not exactly wanting to wait any longer for Takato to shut up. "Oh, well I guess we'll see you later," Takato said disappointedly. Jenrya nodded in agreement, though seeming to stare right into Ruki, falling into an endless dimension of pale lavender. Ruki glanced at him nervously, and began to gather up her things. Her grandmother followed, and was soon leading the way back home. They waved good-bye, Ruki turned around and began to walk in step with her grandmother.  
  
A little while after, the Digimon Queen's attention was captured when she noticed a dark, shadow draped store, which she hadn't noticed earlier. It was one of those early twentieth-century-styled shops where writing quills, parchments, and other items of the sort would be sold. She stopped and peered through the window, there were peculiar items featured in the display case; old books, tarot card decks, and a thick-glassed crystal ball. Her grandmother hadn't noticed Ruki's absence seeing as she was a few metres ahead, and not slowing down either. Ruki quickly realized this and hurried off to catch up with her grandmother, but glanced back at the store one last time, vowing silently to visit the shop again. It had given her an unrecognizable feeling, just like the one earlier, though when she saw Jenrya, it was a feeling of familiarity. Her eyes didn't leave the sight of the shop until it was out of view, and even then she still felt some sort of strange aura surrounding it.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
A/n: Well?! How was it? It's been a while, gomen nasaii, but now I've finally got a good plot idea for this fic, and I'll try updating as soon as possible. Arigatou, once again for all your reviews, they're great motivators, lol. Anyways, stand by for more chapters, please read and review! Ja ne!^_^  
  
Keisan 


	3. The dream...

Shattered Ice  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, for the millionth time.  
  
A/n: Well I guess I'll just say this for the last time (those of you who actually read my poetry are probably getting sick of hearing this from me), I've had Writer's Block, and no good ideas. So now that we've got that cleared up, I'll write this new chapter, for all the great reviews. I really appreciate 'em! Oh, before I forget, there was a question in one review about whether or not there'll be magick in the story, I hate spoiling anything so you'll see! It'll be a surprise, okay then? Okay. Now I'll shut up and begin the chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Jenrya stared unmoving at Ruki's retreating figure, intrigued. She was always so cold and distant, but he believed somewhere buried deep below the ice and shields, she had a heart, and feelings like anyone else. Ruki just refused to acknowledge it. He just shook his head, someday he would break through. Hearing Takato's voice groan, "I just don't get her. Ah well, hey did I show you this perspective of my newest masterpiece…" Jenrya sighed and looked down at his watch as Takato went on and on, it was already ten to nine. Time to go.  
  
"Takato, it's getting late, I should be getting home. I'll see ya later, k?" he said quietly. "Oh right! Time sure flies when you're having fun, eh? Okay, I'll see you later then, bye," Takato said with a wave and began walking in the other direction, towards the other end of the mall. With a grin, Jenrya strode off towards his exit.  
  
He made his way quickly out of the mall, only stopping once, to gaze at a peculiar store. He peered through the window, for only a moment, there were bottled of various extracts, tarot decks, ancient books, and a large, pearl-coloured, crystal ball. The shop also had a certain look of its own; it looked as if it belonged in an early, twentieth-century movie. As he gazed into the shop for a moment, a felt something radiating from it, some presence of some sort.  
  
He jerked back in surprise when a sweaty hand tapped his shoulder. He spun around instantly, and peered up at the tall security guard, "Excuse me, I'm sorry you'll have to leave now. The mall is now closing, it will be opened again at nine o'clock tomorrow morning." Jenrya sighed in relief, "Okay then, thanks." "Any time," came his reply. Jenrya paced quickly down towards the nearest exit, and only glanced back once at the store. He would be back, that was for sure.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Ruki shivered as she pulled up the covers all the way to her chin. She lied there staring up at the ceiling, trying not to think about her Digimon cards sitting on the night table next to her bed. After tossing around a few times, trying to force herself to fall asleep, she finally sat up with an exasparated sigh. Getting to her feet, she crossed her arms and walked towards her window. The full moon shone down through the glass, casting shadows across the floor. Renamon sensed her tamer's unsettled thoughts and movements, and appeared from out of the shadows to stand beside her. Ruki heard the ever-so-silent footsteps of her digimon, and looked up at her now standing next to her, she said nothing. "Ruki? What's wrong?" Renamon spoke quietly, daring to disturb the silence. Ruki sighed, "Nothing, I'm fine," she replied in her usual cold voice. Renamon nodded knowing her tamer's stubborness.  
  
Soon Ruki began to tire of the stillness, and retreated back to her bed, pulling the covers over her once again. Renamon vanished back into the shadows, after Ruki's eyes slowly closed, pulling her into a deep, restless slumber.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
A pair of lavender eyes opened, all around her form was a bright, white endless abyss. She seemed to be standing in the air almost, as there was no floor beneath her feet, just the same endlessness surrounding her. She observed her surroundings curiously, and searched for any sign of any other people around, not that she wanted any company, but it would help if she knew exactly where she was. Her eyes passed over the abyss, squinting at the brightness, until she noticed a black dot it in the distance. Suddenly, without warning, the black dot flew towards her, it grew larger and larger in size. As it flew towards her, she was able to make it out; it appeared to be a room, and recognition struck her as she realized it was exactly what she had seen through the peculiar shop's window, except there were many more things in the room as it rushed beneath her bare feet. There was an old cash register resting on an old oak desk, and standing behind it was an old woman. She was a tall, thin, old lady, with long, pale silver hair.  
  
The old woman wore a long, black, gothic dress, and adorned around her neck were many necklaces with pendants such as, penticles, celtic crosses, and precious stones. She was gazing across the room at as beaded entranceway, chuckling evilly. Ruki glanced at her suspiciously, and paced noislessly towards the wooden desk. The woman did not look at her, or acknowledge she was there in any way at all. Ruki felt her patience thinning, and began fuming, she was stuck in this stupid place and no one seemed to be noticing her presence. Ruki sighed exasparated, and stomped over to where the woman was staring, and looked again back at her. She began to wave her hands, hoping, for the lady's sake, that she would notice her, but to no avail. Completely fed up with the woman, Ruki pulled the beaded curtain away from the doorway. She wanted to see what on earth was so funny that she, the Digimon Queen, was actually being ignored by this ignorant woman.  
  
Her breath caught in her throat at the sight before her, it was herself! It looked like she was… stuck inside a large, framed, full-length mirror! Her figure was pounding from behind the glass, but it didn't break, it seemed that the glass wavered as her fists pounded uselessly. In complete shock, Ruki felt herself fall to the floor, she backed up to the far wall, gripping the strangely shaped shelf in order to pull herself to her feet. Wide-eyed she managed to get to her feet, but just as she pulled herself away, something grabbed her arm. She looked around, and to add to her surprise it was the shelf! Somehow it came to life, and was grabbing at her with its dragon claws. Ruki, not being able to take anymore of this nightmare, yelled at the top of her lungs, the first person she thought of, "JENRYA!" Tears were rushing down her face like an endless, flowing river, as she struggled against the wooden claws that held her captive.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Suddenly, she felt the wind being knocked out of her, still struggling against her captive, but strangely her feet were on her cold, bedroom floor. She gasped as she looked down, and it was her floor! Her thick quilt was draped over her head, and she stopped struggling as a familiar voice called her name, "Ruki! Wake up!" Pulling her arms away from the digimon hands that held her, she wiped her eyes and the tears that adorned her face, refusing to show weakness in front of anyone. Flipping the soft quilt over her head, she came face to face with her partner, Renamon. "What is it Ruki? What's wrong?" the fox-like digimon questioned solemnly. The auburn-haired girl shook her head, mumbling, "Nothing, just a nightmare. I have to go to school now." With that she got to her feet, steadying herself she pulled on her uniform, and left without another word. Renamon stared again curiously at the cold tamer as she left the room, and wondered to herself what nightmare could have been so frightening that she would call out the dark-haired tamer's name.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
A/n: So how was it? Cool, sucked? Do tell, please read and review. I hope to get another chapter up soon, I'd like to finish this before the end of the millenium, but I've been quite lazy lately. Anyways, I'll try to update soon, reviews definitely help, arigatou! Ja Ne!^_^  
  
Keisan 


	4. No more pawns...

Shattered Ice  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own Digimon.  
  
A/n: Hi all! Well thankies for all the great reviews here's a new chapter! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Despite the unsure, bewildered feeling that sat in the pit of her stomach, the auborn-haired girl strode confidently through the so-called elegant halls of the renouned, Japanese all-girls school. 'What a weird dream,' she muttered silently to herself. She struggled to keep her usual cold, expression plastered to her face, but her eyes revealed all to those who could read them. The shocking, unusual dream had perplexed her more than anything else had, except for her 'Jenrya dilemma' of course. She shook her head, her confusion beginning to really annoy her, and a throbbing pain beginning to course through her thought-filled mind. 'Great, just what I need, a migrane on top of an already confused mind,' she thought bitterly.  
  
As the day wore on her headache worsened, and she decidedly called her grandmother. After some convincing, Ruki was on her way home and thankfully too, she was completely stressed out. How had her life suddenly become so complicated? First there's this 'thing' with Jenrya, who she couldn't seem to get off her mind, then the peculiar store, and finally that bizarre dream. She grumbled as these thoughts passed through her head, and was glad to finally have reached home. Her room was like an inviting reprive, like a cold shower after a long day in the hot, blazing sun. Chucking her backpack across the room, and laying down on her bed, she called, "Renamon? You here?" There was no answer, she sighed and thought, 'Must be out.' After tediously staring up at the circular designs on the white ceiling for some time, she slowly fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
He gave an annoyed groan as he peered over his papers, they were all scattered across the floor, no doubt Shuichon had been in his room again searching for Terriormon. There was no use talking to her, she was young and didn't understand that it only took forever to organize these assignments, and worst of all he wasn't even there to see it, so she could deny it and there was no proving it. Sighing hopelessly, he bent down to gather the sheets, and started to collect them off the ground. Suddenly without warning, a burning sensation hit him, and he was knocked to his knees. He frowned as the pain faded as soon as it appeared, and pulled himself to his feet. Then again, it hit him like a wave of blazing fire, he struggled to keep his balance, everything was spinning, and as he opened his mouth to call out for help, then there was nothing, just a cold blackness surrounding his entire being.  
  
Opening his eyes tentively, he peered around at the now bright white surroundings, and squinted in irritation. 'Where am I?' he thought curiously, glad that now the pain had vanished, but how long it would be gone he didn't know. His eyes scanned the bleek abyss, and suddenly noticed a dark spot in the distance. Steadying himself, he walked toward it, and stopped a few times to rub his eyes, the brightness disrupting his hawkeye vision. After a while, he found himself faced with a familiar looking door, it looked exactly like the entrance to the unusual shop he'd seen at the mall the other day. He attempted to knock on the ancient, beautifully framed door, but the door creaked open as his hand neared it. Pushing the door the rest of the way, he stepped in silently. There was a rough looking, wooden desk in the corner of the room, where an old cashier sat, looking like it hadn't been used in years as it was blanketed in cobwebs. As his eyes scanned the small, secluded shop, he noticed an old, thin woman seated behind the desk, staring through a beaded entranceway across from it. An evil grin plastered her pale, heavy wrinkled visage, she hadn't yet noticed the dark haired boy standing in the door of the shop, or so it seemed.  
  
Jenrya approached the old woman, and cleared his throat, "Um, excuse me, could you help me? Do you know how I can get out of here?" There was no response from the woman, as she gazed right through the beaded entranceway, Jenrya started again, "Excuse me, can you hear me?" He demanded a little louder, but there was no response as she stared stupidly into space. He sighed exasparated, maybe she was deaf, still what could be so interesting that she did not even seen him there. Looking around curiously, he stood in front of the woman to block her vision, but she still stared unmoving. 'What on earth is with this insane woman, it's like I'm a ghost or something,' Jenrya wondered. He decided to see what it was the dumb woman was staring at, he pulled the beads away from the doorway, and gasped as he saw Makino Ruki pounding on the glass of a large framed mirror, but from the inside! "RUKI!" he yelled as he scrambled to pull her out of her confinement, and oddly enough his arm passed right into the mirror.  
  
Suddenly everything went black as before, and he found himself being shook awake, his eyes snapped open to reveal a worried Shuichon staring at him. "Oh, Jenwa! I'm so sorwy for wreking your nice, neat pile of papers. Are you okay, I saw you fall when I was bwinging Terriormon back to you," his little sister spoke worridly as she pulled him into a desparate embrace. Slightly shaken at the dream, Jenrya tried to reply in his calmest voice, but couldn't help smiling happily at her confession, "It's okay Shuichon, I forgive you." Shuichon grinned in relief, and handed the small, mangled digimon to her slightly dazed, older brother. Terriormon's 'new style' was definitely a sight for sore eyes, he was decorated head to toe in pink sparkles, and a small, frilly, pink dress. His expression held no gratitude, neither for Shuichon's sad attempt for a new style for Princess Pretty Pants, nor for Jenrya's neglection, in allowing him to be captured by the obssessive child.  
  
Jenrya sweatdropped as he was handed the tortured digimon, he sighed, and called to his younger sibling, "Hey um, could you get me a big glass of water? I'm really thirsty, and make sure you take your time." "Okay, I'll be wight back Jenwa," she responded happily that her brother wasn't angry, with that she skipped out of the room.  
  
"Don't even say it!" Terriormon huffed angrily. He sat glaring at him for a moment, and just as he was about to rant about one of his daily tortures, his expression melted into one of a curious one. "Hey what happened anyways Jen?" he asked curiously, tipping his head to the side. Jenrya directed his displaced attention towards the bunny-like digimon, and muttered, mostly to himself, "I don't know, first there was a burning sensation, everything went black and I was in this bleek abyss. Then, oh I don't know, maybe I'm just working too hard or something." "Well whatever, just please don't scare me like that again," the long-eared digimon answered, still angry that his own tamer allowed him to endure his sister's torture. "Anyways," he started glancing at his wristwatch, "it's late now, I'm going to bed." A second later Shuichon came stumbling into the room with a large, ice water filled glass. "Jenwa, I put lots of ice in it, I always like my water cold so I thought you did too," she said, beaming. He smiled and graciously accepted the glass, "Thank you Shuichon, but now it's time for bed." Just as the whining began, their mother came into the room, told Jenrya goodnight, and carried a struggling Shuichon into the other bedroom next door.  
  
That night Jenrya lay on his bed wide awake, staring through his open window at the twinkling, bright stars lighting up the dark sky. As he lay there, he contemplated the unusual events of the day, or rather the unusual vision he'd had. It was so weird, and why was Ruki there? Was it a warning? Were those psychic events of the future? Maybe he really was studying too hard, and it was merely a moment of insanity. He pondered these thoughts until he could no longer keep his eyes open, and eventually drifted off.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
After a couple of nights of restless slumber, both Jenrya and Ruki had had enough. Saturday was only one more day away, and that's when, coincidently, they'd both decided to pay visit to the peculiar, old- fashioned shop they had both seen. Hopefully the dream wasn't a prophasy, just merely the result of an overload of studies. Though they were both the level-headed tamers, and sceptical of strange occurances, it couldn't hurt to just investigate. Neither of the two were aware of the other's point of view, but each had their schedules intertwined with the other's unknowingly. It would be interesting indeed…  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
A/n: Hai I know there hasn't exactly been a lot of Jenruki, but this is just setting it all up, don't worry it is a Jenruki, that I promise you. In this chapter I kinda wanted to give a little more on Jenrya, considering it's been mostly about Ruki's life, so there ya go. Anyways, like always I'll try to update A.S.A.P., until then, please R&R. ^_^  
  
Keisan 


	5. Destiny's prophasy begins...

Shattered Ice  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, yada, yada, yada…  
  
A/n: Finally I'm back with another chapter, I figure the fic is beginning to get boring, or maybe I'm simply not updating fast enough, or something. Gomen whatever it is, I'm very busy (school work, tests, art, etc), but I'll try to update a little more often (I think it's been about once a week, or so). Anyways please R&R, and here's the next chapter! ^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Slipping a gray, fleece sweater over her head, adjusting one of her bobby pins, and slipping a royal blue coloured bag over her left shoulder, Ruki glided down the stairs silently. She pulled a cereal bar out of one of the oak cupboards, and un-wrapped it, tossing the wrapper in the trash. Just as she made her way to the front door, and began to unlock and open it, a hushed voice called to her, "Oh Ruki, good morning dear, where are you off to?" Ruki halted in her tracks, and spun around realizing it was only her grandmother curious as to her whereabouts. She answered reluctantly, "Just out, I ah… have to go buy mum a birthday present! Yeah that's it." The older woman gave the girl a disbelieving look, but decided not to press the subject, it wasn't like Ruki to lie to her own grandmother's face, but this must be something even she's perplexed about. "Well ok," she answered, "just be back before dinner, that's all." Ruki smiled a little, something she only did for those she was close to, and seriously cared about, both (smiling and people she cared about) which were extremely limited. Shooing her granddaughter out the door, with a smile, Ruki's grandmother shut the door quietly after the girl. Ruki would not tolate the unknown, she believed, 'what you don't know can and will get you killed,' so whatever was making Ruki unsure about something, would be discovered.  
  
Ruki walked carefully along the icy sidewalks, placing herself out of danger of slipping constantly on the slick surface. The sky was sporting a large, bright range of oranges, reds, and violets, and a breathtaking sunrise. She managed a weak smile, yet felt a pang in her heart, which she chose as always to ignore, she was the Ice Queen and she would not be destracted from achieving her goal, to become the best. Turning towards the direction leading to the park, she wanted to take a shortcut to the mall, but there was a wonderful view of the sunrise. After a brief walk, she sat down on the park bench on a hill overlooking the city, but also refreshingly tree shaded in the hot afternoon sun. Peering around for a moment, observing the natural surroundings and wildlife, her thoughts began to wander again.  
  
They were mostly about Jenrya (disturbingly), the dream, the peculiar store, and some more Jenrya. Infact Jenrya was in her mind so often that she thought for a moment he was really there with her, or was that just her imagination. She blinked for a second and tilted her head to the side again, and near her relaxed form was the strangest, and least expected thing, a camera. It was a black, old style camera, with the large flash and everything, and it was hanging carelessly on an old, barren tree branch. Sliding over to the frail branch, she carefully lifted it off and examined it closely. It contained the old black and white film, which she delicately peered in at, and the batteries were still fairly new.  
  
After a quick examination at the odd, rare camera, Ruki realized she was so absorbed in the object, she forgot the time. She had wanted to go to that weird store early, in order to avoid the crowds, and rush. It was nine o'clock now, so she decidedly pulled herself up, and placed the artifact gently into her bag, which she had brought. Perhaps it belonged to someone she knew, if not, she would post up found signs around the community. It must be quite valuable, but who would leave something like this just thoughtlessly lying around, outside? Well she would find out, but this only added to her already confusingly overwhelming life now. She walked fast-paced, determined to get to the mall and begin to unsort her complicated life.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Blinking once, then twice, the dark haired boy realized the sunrays were peeking through the sides of the gray blinds covering the window over his bed, almost beckoning him to awaken. He rubbed the sleep out of his exhausted eyes, and got up with a sigh. Today was the day he would finally discover what was complicating his life so. First there was that bizarre vision, which he still wasn't sure what to make of, and then that shop, which he had never noticed before though he couldn't imagine something that obvious could be missed so easily. Then there was Ruki, who'd been acting unusal last week, funny he hadn't thought that much about it, but now as he reminiscted the thought, there was a funny look in her eyes. Even though Ruki never displayed any kind of emotion, except anger, and the pleasured look when winning a Digimon or card battle, he could read her true feelings and emotions through her eyes like a book. Not surprisingly though, he could tell what anyone was feeling by reading their expressions which their eyes could never hide.  
  
Ruki's pale lavender eyes had expressed almost a feared, uneasy expression when he couldn't seem to stop gazing into the endless depths of her soul. It was quite unusual, since her eyes had never wavered like that when anyone else did that, namely Ryo Akiyama, who seemed quite intent on impressing the auburn haired girl. He felt an unusual feeling course though him, it was something that he'd never felt before, especially for the war loving ice princess. Perhaps it was merely his-own mind tricks, but it felt like the common-among-many, emotion of jealously. His eyes widened, was he jealous? He was suppose to be the calm, reserved Tamer, and this is what he was feeling towards the two fighting obsessed Tamers of the group?! He smiled for a moment, he'd always known there was more to Ruki than her cold defensive shields guarding her heart, but jealousy, hardly believing it, Jenrya pulled on his normal orange vest, t-shirt and pants, and walked down the hall towards the kitchen.  
  
Seeing his younger sibling Shuichon located across the room, seated on the plush sofa, absorbed in her Saturday morning cartoons, he quickly popped a couple of whole-wheat bread slices into the toaster, and waited patiently. They quickly flew up a few minutes later, and he spread on them a thin layer of creamcheese, and wolfed them down hungrily, but made no mess. Brushing his teeth quickly and washing up, he retreated back towards the front door. He slipped his shoes on, jotted a note down to his whereabouts for his parents, stuck it to the fridge and tip toed out the door. Knowing Terriormon would be cranky if he was woken up this early (nine thirty) on a Saturday morning, Jenrya left him be.  
  
He decided to take the quick route through the park, and smiled at the warm, bright sunrise greeting him. Walking at a moderate pace through the park, Jenrya made his way to the mall, which was where he would attempt to figure everything out, it all had something to do with that peculiar shop.  
  
Arriving unnoticed, there were already people beginning to flood the large, shopping centre, so he quickly pushed his way, excusing and pardoning the whole way, through the throngs of people that were just beginning to form. Jenrya passed by all the clothing, jewellary, music, and bookstores, until he had almost reached the unnoticed shop. But just as he arrived, so did a certain someone else. She sported drawn back auburn hair, and wore a gray fleece sweater and a pair of denim blue jeans. Plastered to her face was an uncharacteristic, curious gaze fixated on the shop's window. He was just about to turn around, when she called out to him, "Lee, what are you doing here?" He turned around to face the scowling glance she gave him, and sighed, "I um, just wanted to check this place out. I've never noticed it before, though it's kind of hard to miss." She nodded comprehensively, and continued her inspection of the shop, the door was beautifully framed and quite old looking and what she'd seen in her dream was exactly what she observed now, save the mirror she couldn't see from where she was standing.  
  
She cleared her throat cautiously, and questioned the dark haired Tamer, "So um.. uh are you going in?" stammering slightly. Curious as to why Jenrya of all people was standing only a few feet away from her, did he have the same dream? How weird that would be, but her life was already in such turmoil, that things couldn't get any worse. Jenrya lifted his gaze from the shop, and answered, "Uh well, I was just gonna go see inside I guess. So you coming?" She 'hmphed' and replied haughtily, "I have better things to do, thank you very much, but if you're really 'that' scared I'll come with you." Jenrya sighed dryly, why was she always like that? Was she that insecure that she had to be so haughty about it? "Well you can do what you like, I just thought I'd ask." Ruki shook her head, and walked up the concrete steps and through the doors, Jenrya followed her lead. Déjà vu struck both of them, and their wide gazes cast themselves over the room disbelievingly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/n: Well that's all for this chapter, don't worry I'll be updating again as soon as I can. Until then, please R&R it's as always muchly appreciated. ^_^ P.s. I just reloaded this again, I noticed some spelling and grammer errors, and I added a little in certain parts of the chapter. Thanks again,  
  
Keisan 


	6. Destiny's fantasy ensues...

Shattered Ice  
  
Disclaimer: This is annoying and almost harder each time, arg! Okay, okay I don't own Digimon! There happy?! Stupid conscience…  
  
A/n: Okay, now here's the next chapter you've all been waiting for, and before I forget THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU, SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!!!!!! You guys rock! ^_^ Also I know, as somebody's already mentioned, it does drag a little, I just like writing forever so that's why I like to include as much detail as possible, and more. Anyways, don't worry I know everyone wants to know what happens, so I'll conclude what happens sometime this millenium, but not quite yet * trys to look mysterious, yet fails miserably * Lol, that's okay, anyways I'll shut up now and continue on with the fic! ^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
His grey eyes slide from many of the displayed antique tools and other mysterious objects, straight over to where he recognized the exact same cash register and the thin, pale, grey old woman he'd recalled seeing in the vision. Barely noticing the stubborn girl before him doing the exact same thing, he attempted to speak, but the only thing that came out was a silent whisper of astonishment, "Déjà vu…" Oddly his gaze landed on the shorter girl in front of him, Ruki, who he could have sworn whispered something at the same time, those exact words, déjà vu. Ruki spun around and looked up at the taller figure, their gazes met questioningly.  
  
Before either of them could speak another word, the floor began to shake with the force of a volcanic eruption, everything became unstable, Jenrya felt something small and fragile fall into him and then cold, bleak nothingness surrounded both of the unsuspecting figures.  
  
* * *  
  
Ruki, feeling completely exhausted of all her energy, slid one eye open, then another. Everything was so bright, she couldn't understand why, and attempted unsuccessfully to drag her self to her feet. Everything was so heavy, so weakened by whatever supernatural force had drugged her so mercilessly, had apparently drained her of every drop of energy. 'What's going on?' she wondered weakly,'where am I? Why do I feel so drained? Where's Jen…' Falling into deep unconsciousness she could not control, Ruki's will also fell, too drained to keep going.  
  
One poke, then another, and then some quiet whispers, coming from tiny, high-pitched voices surrounding the auburn-haired girl's small form. A pair of lavender eyes flew open, feeling completely regenerated, at least much more so than earlier, and peered around at her 'invaders'. She stared in shock at what was hovering around her, they had tiny human-like bodies, but not human-like at all. Adorned their small-framed backs, were silver, transparent faerie wings of some sort, they were clad in tiny, ragged-like dresses each a different colour. The five mischevious faerie creatures stared at the larger figure beginning to come to her senses, and gazing wide-eyed, hardly believing what she was seeing. Ruki absorbed her surroundings as well, it was a small, meadow clearing, surrouded by trees of all kinds, the grass was a bright, fresh green, and flowers appeared on bushes, trees, and just out of the ground. A cherry blossom tree nearby, had a small hole in the trunk, and squirrels and chipmunks were nosily poking their heads out, chirping away loudly, curiously looking to who disturbed their slumber. To top it off, an orange sunrise was rising just above the horizon, greeting the day with a friendly smile, well the best a sunrise can smile.  
  
Ruki held her breath in awe at the beauty that presented itself before her, a smile formed over her gaping mouth, and refused to leave. 'Wow… I wonder where I am,' she thought silently to herself, not wanting to disturb the peace anymore. Her attention flew back over to the small faeries chattering about curiously (in their native tongue), after all it's not everyday a human visited the Sacred Lands of Nikos, in fact they'd never seen anything like the girl. They flew up to her, grinned and pulled her towards the path leading into the deep woods, they seemed friendly enough, and she knew she was going out of her mind, so she followed them. Perhaps they knew how she could find her companion, and get home.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Feeling a cold chill creep up his spine, Jenrya's expressive grey eyes flew open. He took in his mysterious surroundings cautiously, suddenly something warm next to him muttered a couple of uncomprehensive phrases and shook violently in the cool air. Sitting up quickly, he hardly took notice of the small form sleeping restlessly against him, slowly realizing it was only the Ice Princess, Makino Ruki. Realisation set in as he recalled something small and fragile falling listlessly into his chest when the violent eruption brought both of them to their knees. He felt his cheeks heat instantly, a faint blush adorning his slightly surprised visage. She didn't appear to be awaking any time soon, however the dark haired boy was curious to his whereabouts, so he set her head gently on his lap as he surveyed, once again, the dark environment.  
  
Discovering there was little to 'survey' surroundings-wise, as it was an endless abyss of darkness and not knowing quite what to do yet Jenrya turned his head to the slumbering Ice Princess, she wore a placid expression in her sleep and occasionally a smile graced her visage. He soon found himself stroking her soft locks, drifting carelessly over her eyes, smiling slightly, he felt many emotions course through him as he stared endlessly. Protectiveness, deep admiration, and something else he was not yet sure of, perhaps it was- 'No!' he thought quickly, it couldn't be, he would not accept it. What if he hurt her? Never on purpose, but still, and plus, they worked together, a relationship could never work. Besides, she probably didn't and wouldn't ever return those feelings, and even if she did, what would the others think? She didn't exactly get along wonderfully well with the other Tamers, **cough cough** Kazu **cough cough*. Despite the doubtful feelings brewing within his confused heart, he smiled, savouring the moment, and continued stroking her auburn hair gently.  
  
After a while, Jenrya decided he had to wake the slumbering princess from her sleep, first of all to find a way out of here, and secondly his butt was killing him, the ground or whatever it was they were on wasn't exactly the most comfortable to sit on. He began to shake her back into consciousness, but after a few rather rough, yet not harmful, shakes he realized she wasn't waking. Infact her breathing was becoming rather shallow, and short, so much so it really began to alarm him, she wasn't waking up. He continously shook her cooling form, and yelled in a vein attempt to bring her back, " Ruki! Wake up! Ruki, please! You're really beginning to scare me, wake up!" He felt her chest to check her breathing again, it was becoming ragged and her breaths were shortening even more so. He thought as he desperately shook her, 'She must have somehow been affected by that unusual eruption or whatever it was. Please wake up Ruki, please for me!'  
  
Suddenly it stopped, her breathing completely stopped, and the wondrous dream drew her in further, faeries dancing, animals chattering along, the sunrise's vibrance increasing wildly. It was all she ever wanted, peace, happiness, and nothing could take her away. Suddenly she felt her breath shorten, and stop violently, her eyes widened in fear, why couldn't she breathe? It was like there was no longer anymore air to breathe, it was all gone. For a brief moment her pale eyes teared up and all she could think of is how much she would miss Jenrya, that he meant more to her than he could ever know, despite their petty arguments and past disagreements, that he was the most important person in her life. For that thought she paused almost giving into the temptation of eternal bliss, then coming to her senses she realized, 'That'll make me a coward! A coward who didn't fight for her life, and maybe I will survive,' a smile rested on her lips at the thought, perhaps she would get the chance to tell Jenrya how she felt about him. She struggled and thrashed trying every possible way to claim her life back, she was determined to show this supernatural killer she would survive.  
  
Jenrya desperately tried to revive the girl he cared so much about, his CPR skills taking the lead. Suddenly without warning he stopped and found himself back at that bizarre magick shop standing in the door of the shop. He searched around desperately trying to find his beloved Ice Princess, he flew across the shop towards where the same grey old woman stood idiotically, apparently she neither listened in the vision nor in real life. Recalling back to his vision, he whipped across the room to where the entranceway to where the mystical mirror was located, expectedly it was there, and so was Ruki. She was struggling and thrashing through her confinement, and through a motion of swift movements Jenrya threw himself at the mirror grasping her wildly shaking hands. With all of his strength, Jenrya pulled her suffocating form through the enchanted mirror, and yanked her through onto the floor, falling exhaustidely he panted as he lay quietly beside the auburn haired fighter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/n: Ah relief! Man that took quite a while to type, and I appologize for posting this late, I really wanted to make it good, afterall I made everyone wait this long for it, lol. Gomen for any spelling or grammer mistakes, I'll probably read it over tomorrow, fix any errors and repost if necessary. This is kinda the last chapter, well to all the fantasy and main events (except for the camera Ruki discovered, that's fantasy, but nothing really major, it's just to top it all off, think of the icing on the cake), I still gotta work on getting Jen and Ruki talking to one another, you know the aftermath and stuff. Anyways please review, I'd really appreciate it, not that I didn't appreciate it before, this was just the main chapter and all, so if it's not too much trouble… Thanks so much for all your support!  
  
Keisan 


	7. A promise is pledged...

Shattered Ice  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own Digimon… You know I really should have just written the disclaimer once at the beginning of the entire fic, rather than at each chapter. Ah well, only a couple (I hope) more chapters left to go, why not just continue.  
  
A/n: Just thought I'd get an early start on the next chapter, plus I've been thinking about how I wanted to end this quite a bit lately, and I gotta start somewhere, ne? Lol, anyways here's the next chapter, thanks again for the reviews, please R&R soon! Thanks again! ^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ruki felt herself being yanked out of her confinements, and dark, fantisical dream world, and gasped as the air she'd not been able to breathe rush into her deprived lungs. She gulped down the air, the thought it might again be taken frightened her deeply, and forced her to take in as much as she could at the moment. The pale blue that had begun to spread across her features, due to her deprivation of oxygen, was fading back to her regular, pale flesh-tone, as she coughed and inhaled heavily. As her distorted vision slowly began to return, she noticed her dark-haired saviour lying exhaustidely on the ground a few paces away from her.  
  
She found her glance fall into a stare upon the tanned form, and both a deep longing emotion and wonder filled her eyes, tears threatening to spill. She swallowed a bit, and blinked away the forming tears, still panting lightly, 'What just happened? Sniffling a bit, she leant over to the drained, resting figure, playing with his blue-black locks that hung around his face for a moment feeling the silky thickness of his short dark strands, her hand slowly glided over his smooth features across his forehead and along his cheeks. He stirred a little as she caressed his tanned visage, and instantly drew her hand away. The lavender eyes observed him carefully, she would not allow herself to become suceptable emotional weakess around this tamer, not him not anybody.  
  
Closing her eyes and the longing increasing, she shook her head desperately trying to rid herself of these foolish thoughts. One last tear, which she could not prevent, slipped wreaklessly from her pale eyes landing dangerously on Jenrya's closed eye causing him to stir even more so and mumble a barely comprehensible name, "Ruki." Slowly his eyes fluttered open revealing his all-seeing, all-knowing wise, grey eyes. At first a shocked and worried expression spread across his features, and seeing the fair faced tamer alive brightened his immediate outlook on life, and he shot up in joy. "Ruki! You're okay! I'm so sorry for letting that weird dream/vision thing suck you in, I knew the moment I first witnessed the vision you had something to do with it, I should have told you immediately. I'm sorry…" Ruki's eyes widened in shock. 'Had he known about the dream as well? How bizarre, we both had a dream, well apparently in his case a vision of some sort, about this, like a premonition warning us… No no, that's ridiculas! It was just a coincidence, that's all.' As she sat there pondering this thought she nodded slightly, expressionless, in acknowledgement of Jenrya's appology, as though staring into space.  
  
He looked at her curiously for a moment and whispered, "Will you be alright? I thought I'd lost you…" That snapped her back into reality, 'What did it matter to him if I hadn't of made it? Does he, maybe he does…' wondering a bit pesimistic at first, and questioned timidely, "What would it matter to you if I had of suffocated? Sure I suppose it might be difficult explaining to the police, my family, Renamon, and the others. Pah! The others, what would they care, they'd probably be glad I was gone, dealt with the easy way, that they would no longer have to put up with me," she spoke bitterly more to herself than anyone, "All I want is to achieve my goal, that's everything to me." Ruki looked up at the attentive tamer now kneeling next to her, looking as though he was longing to comfort the depressed girl, his eyes were widened to capacity, and his mouth hung open in shock.  
  
She shifted uncomfortably, and cast her eyes downward muttering casually, "What? It's true isn't it? For Kazu especially, he hates me the most," she laughed rather bitterly, "and I'll finally be able to rid myself of that annoying pest, Ryo. What a suck up! Pathetic, you know how many times he's tried to get a date with me? All those stupid stuffed animal gifts all the way through to the expensive precious stones he gave me, what a waste of money," her eyes softened a bit, and not quite knowing why she was spilling this all out to Jenrya, the kind-hearted, and very patient tamer, who would give advice like a true friend would, "Though it really doesn't matter, I'll always be alone, I suppose I should have taken the best I could ever get, even though he is an annoying suck up." Tears had begun to spill mercilessly down her features, cascading down like a waterfall, not finding any way to prevent the embarrassing onslaught of emotion.  
  
Just as she broke down from all those lonely years of sadness and shields of ice protecting her heart and keeping her focused on nothing but becoming the best, Jenrya realized this and pulled her into a gentle, secure embrace. He rocked her gently, whispering nonesense into her ear, stroking her locks softly, he spoke a little more clearly, but still reassuringly, "You are not worthless. You deserve only the very best, someone who cares for you and loves you for who you are," blushing a little at what he just said, and deciding to take the plunge, "Makino Ruki, I care for you very much, and I will always be there for you no matter what. Don't ever think that you don't deserve the best, you deserve more than you realize. Please come to me whenever you have any doubts at all. I want to help and do what I can when I can't aid you, Ruki."  
  
Peering up at his reassuring gaze, Ruki felt her eyes well up again, frustrating her a little that she couldn't seem to control her emotions, and gave him her rare, sincere smile, and whispered, "Thank you Lee Jenrya. I…care for…you too." She threw her arms around his neck leaning into the gentle embrace, and leaned her head atop his shoulder. 'I now have a true friend, and maybe something more. Perhaps I will not be alone for all etenity, 'a shoulder to cry on' as they say,' she thought hopefully. They stayed like that for a few moments, absorbing the comfort and relief they brought one another, until the thin fabriced entraceway flew open from behind the embracing figures-  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/n: Chapter complete, and there's my first major cliffhanger for this fic, I think, heh heh. Anyways I realize this chap was mostly Jenruki fluff, but I had to fit the Jenruki part in somewhere to the story, I mean it is a Jenruki fic so you know… * sigh * Kinda sweet, ne? ^_^ Well anyways, I hoped you were pleased with it, I tried, it is after all my first Jenruki, so please R&R, next chapter'll be up soon, I hope. Thanks,  
  
Keisan  
  
P.s. As always I'll go back tomorrow and read this over and correct any grammar or spelling errors, so momentai (as Terriormon would say, lol).  
  
Ja Ne! ^_^ 


	8. A fearful entity...

Shattered Ice  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, yada, yada, yada….  
  
A/n: Back again with another chapter! Joy! Anyways thanks very much for your reviews, appreciate 'em as always!! Oh and one comment about how Jen and Ruki-san just kinda sat there after almost being killed, and they still stayed there and stuff, lol. Pretty funny, but that's okay, idiocy is allowed in this fic, hai even among our favourite Tamers, it was basically my lame attept at humor… Though come to think of it I could always write something about Daisuke, I mean everything about him is stupid-funny, so… Well I'll shut up now and let ya read the fic!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Still focused on the gentle warmth, and support the gentle embrace gave, Ruki snapped her head up curious to see as to who or what had interruped them. Jenrya followed her gaze almost as quickly, also slightly annoyed at the intrusion. A cold draft had entered the room as a dark, thin, still figure, shrouded in the fabric blocking the entranceway, passed over the threashold from the peculiar, unevened aura surrounding shop, into the dark mysterious room containing the dream mirror. A chill ran down both the youths spines, sending chills everywhere, and a dark, cold feeling spread from the figure, blanketing the room and its occupants in a deep, frost- bitten hatred. Jenrya winced, and stood in front of Ruki protecting her from anything they might have to face he could, but Ruki stood strong, recognizing this hateful feeling instantly, and did not wince as Jenrya did. She glared up at the intruder, eyes widening in horror, as the entity was an icy, translucent white, passing into the dim room, she'd wondered where the sudden temperature change had come from.  
  
Jenrya stood beside Ruki, reluctant to leave the auburn haired girl, and gazed a little shocked at the translucent, white being passing through the clothed doorway, but somehow managed to overcome any fear he might have normally have harbored. It was like an adreniline rush of confidence, determined to stay by Ruki's side no matter what. A dark shroud fell through the being, Ruki her breath catch in her throat, it was that old, thin, woman who took care of this shop. Not being able to tear her eyes away from what stood before the quivering duo, yet struggling to be brave, Ruki captured Jenrya's warm hand in her own frozen one squeezing gently in desperation, and wishing hopelessly that this was just a nightmare. Catching his hand in her own, she felt a gentle reassuring squeeze, and tore her pale eyes away from the ghostly woman, he was staring intently down at her, a warm gaze projecting from his deep, wise, grey eyes. Smiling a little, he gave her a look that said quietly, 'Don't be afraid', a gentle warmth spread throughout her whole stiffened body, ' perhaps if we help it, it will help us.' This smile was contagious, apparently, because the cold-hearted girl caught it, and knew all would be well.  
  
Jenrya had felt a warm reassuring feeling pass over him as Ruki had trembled slightly in fear, though she would never admit to that when they finally got out of there. The spirit seemed to be crying, at least it was releasing sorrowful sounds that sounded like choked sobs, it approached them carefully, not wanting to alarm them any and frighten off her only chance of escape from this dreadful place. These children could perhaps aid her, the frail entity had after all sensed that there was something present in these particular two that may release her from her hellenistic, vengeful, eternal prison. Attempting to communicate to the more friendly, and more intuitively open of the two, she closed her ghostly translucent eyes, and focused her lifeless form's energies on the dark haired youth. Jenrya blinked suddenly, slightly taken by the warm presence of peaceful energies filling his entire being, communicating a reassuring message, and plea for help. He looked at the ghost questioningly, and received a desperate nod, hope radiating from her.  
  
Ruki, slightly annoyed that Jenrya no longer seemed to be afraid of the ghost, stole a glance passed between the two, as though they'd understood one another, and were communicating telepathically. Swallowing nervously, she tugged on Jenrya's warm hand, and whispered in a fearful tone that Jenrya had never known she'd had, "Wha-what's going on here?" Jenrya gave her a sympathetic nod, and spoke as though reassured by some unknown force, "It's okay Ruki-san, this woman is Aisling, she says she has been trapped her for a very long time, and is sentenced to as her condemners put it 'guard the ancient magick' for all eternity. Her crime was a betreyil to her lover many years before, though she claims in all truth, it was not. You see," his voice took on another tone now, his pupils dialating, the voice a woman weakened by years of labour, and torture spoke clearly, "I was forced under frequent, verbal and physical abuse by my often drunken husband. Every night he would return home, breath wreaked with alcohol, and destroy me, both spiritually and physically. Now I wasn't so strong, as no women were, to defend ourselves or at least get away from the abuse, we would be pushed into marriage as early as age thirteen, the age I believe, if I'm not mistaken, is your current year."  
  
Ruki noded comprehensively, wide-eyed that the woman's ghostly voice was speaking through Jenrya's mouth, and tearing up just the slightest bit in sympathy for the woman. "I then did the only thing I felt I could do in such a panicked situation, I gave myself to another, but not out of love, just out of trust," she continued, appearing to be reminiscing the memory that Jenrya had never held witness to. "I devised a brillant plan of escape from my own hell, though it would not be wise to go into detail at the moment. I lived harmoniously for many years with this significant other, until of course it was my time to pass on."  
  
"My soul was condemned, by the priestesses, of the ancient, amazon-women religion, to spend the rest of eternity in servitude of living in this prison, where I am constantly being tortured, though not openly, others cannot see. I am sorry that I had to demonstrate that to you and your companion, it is what I am constantly being put through for all eternity. For you though I displayed it through dreams, visions, and the prison I cast you in, where no being could survive, due to lack of oxygen. Though I somehow knew you could pull through, and your companion would never let go, he would go absolutely anywhere to aid you and protect you from any danger." Ruki felt her cheeks heat up tremendously at this, and though defiant at first, couldn't help but break into a small smile of appreciation.  
  
Aisling directed Jenrya's arm, patting Ruki on the shoulder, admiring her toughness, and true bravery, the girl looked up at the possessed figure of Jenrya, and whispered, "I'll help you, please, tell me what to do, I am ready." Smiling appreciatively, the spirit left the youth's tall form, and noded her head, signaling for the mystified companions to follow. Jenrya shook his head a few times, attempting to adjust back into his cool composure and assuring Ruki that he had heard everything (and blushing a little at that thought), they followed the silent spirit.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/n: What'd ya think? Gomen for posting late again ^_~;; got side-tracked a little, heh heh. But this idea for the story was better than my original idea would have been, so it's really no deal (at least not for me), * sigh * I just have to come up with more before people stop reading this, I really am working hard on it. I thank all those faithful people who've been reviewing since the beginning (and of course any newbies, the more the merrier!), and this will get finished soon, I promise. Oh, one thing, that ancient amazon-women religion thing, well I made that up, so not to insult any actual existing religions, okay than? Okay.  
  
Ja! ^_^  
  
Keisan 


	9. Mystical enchantment...

Shattered Ice  
  
Disclaimer: Hai, we all know, joy…  
  
A/n: Back again, hai I know late, with another chapter! Thanks for all the encouraging reviews, and Archforge mentioned the plot switch, I'm not sure what you'd been expecting, though my original idea wouldn't have fit with the story so far, so I just kinda expanded the idea. Anyways I hope that made sense to you, I'm a bit stressed right now, only five weeks left of school (yay! Relief…), but I'm still workin' hard. Well let's get on with the fic, enjoy! ^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aisling led the curious companions to the back corner of the dimly-lit room, they peered at the spirit curiously, as her transparent, slender fingers glided up and down the brick part of the wall rhythmically as though looking for something. She turned and looked at Jenrya questioningly, he listened with his soul to the words the spirit communicated through his mind telepathically. Ruki stood tapping her foot impatiently wondering what on earth was going on, since when was Jenrya allowed to have private conversations with other people (or in this case spirits) when she was present?! That was just plain rude! She sighed knowing what Jenrya would say to this if she were to voice her complaints, 'I realize it is rather rude, but this is something important, and Aisling can't seem to communicate to you as well as she can to me. Don't worry, we just have to help her and then we can get out of here.' 'What on earth?!' she thought as Jenrya's voice actually did echo through her mind, communicating. She stared in awe at the boy who seemed to be focusing on what the spirit had to say, just as she was about to sigh and pretend she hadn't heard anything, he glanced at her giving a wink and a smile.  
  
Jenrya, led by the spirit, paced over to the brick wall standing before the three, and placed his tanned hands over the bricks, sliding them up and down on the seemingly doorless wall. Suddenly the bricks began to shift, and moved around one another, creating a pathway that led to yet another dim room. In the centre of the fairly small, dark room, was a large, glowing blue penticle, and small balls of light, they looked like stars, filled the inside of the room. Both Jenrya and Ruki were struck by the amazement and beauty of this magickal chamber, surrounded by a strong, white aura, Aisling was the first to step into the chamber, instantly being filled with a bright light, representing strength and intuition. Water and fire, two of the strongest elements. The spirit, who seemed very much rejuvinated, motioned to the two tamers to step in as well, Ruki was about to voice Jenrya a question, but it was answered for her, 'It's okay, I think this is why Aisling was trying to find two specific people.'  
  
He smiled again at the perplexed girl gazing at him, lavender eyes filled with worry, concern, and appreciation. She reached towards the dark-haired tamer, and grasped his warm hand tightly in her cooler, paler hand, they both felt their callings and somehow knew everything would turn out fine, they took their first steps into the mysterious chamber. Ruki felt a warm fiery light fill her, into the depths of her very soul, like a gentle embrace, reminding her greatly of Jenrya's gentle embrace. It filled her with remarkable love, strength, and a hope that would never fade, just as long as Jenrya was there, she knew she would be all right.  
  
She smiled gently and glanced to her left to see Jenrya's entire form fill with a blue light, spreading throughout his tanned figure. Jenrya felt the cool, yet refreshing and inviting, blue light rejuvinate all through his body, mind and soul. It felt good, a warm summer rain, refreshing and wonderful, like Ruki. His mind flickered to the auburn-haired girl, as the intuitive and mind reading capabilities seemed to refresh him, and give him a new strength. He could hear every doubt that had captured Ruki's life, seeping out from her glowing fiery figure, funny that her power represented strength and her fiery, temperamental personality, he felt her contentment as well as his own. They stood quietly for a moment trying to comprehend what had just happened, sighing contently, they blinked a few times, and noticed the vibrant glow that had encapsuled them had faded, but the feeling and power had not diminished, it was still as vibrant and strong as ever.  
  
Aisling smiled as best she could, they were the two, after centuries of searching, her search was finally over, and she could be free once again. Only the two destined for this task would have brought the effects they had down amongst themselves, though they may not have known it, this power would only respond to the two chosen ones. Aisling looked over pleadingly at the empowered youths, begging from the depths of her soul to be released, feeling a deep remorse for her past errors, but desiring to be unchained from her confinements.  
  
They looked at her, glanced at one another, nodding, they stretched forth their dominante hands and spoke an ancient incantation together, the last part different due to their separate ruling elements. Suddenly a darkness that had been buried within Aisling rose above her now freed form slowly. A shriek of anger and darkness echoed swiftly throughout the room, Jenrya and Ruki not being able to hear the vioent sound, due to the deep concentration it took to work the spell to unbind the imprisoned ghost. A bright light filled the darkness of the room, only one spot of darkness left, however Ruki and Jenrya concentrated harder, determined to free the lost soul, and the darkness faded and crumbled into a small pile of black dust on the bright floor.  
  
Jenrya and Ruki collapsed onto the floor together, using the last bit of strength to diminish the darkness and finally destroying the evil spirit once imprisoning Aisling. They lay on the floor exhausted, barely being capable to keep their eyes open, Ruki's hair sprawled across Jenrys's chest as her head rested tiredly on his shoulder. Aisling smiled gently, finally freed from her eternity long torment, her own strength once again flooding her transparent form. She transferred the sleeping chosen ones into a beautiful dream, an oasis, that would fade after a few hours, but in the mean time they would have time to enjoy a brief reprieve from the ordinary, and hardships of life and magick.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/n: Okay, what'd ya think? I gots to know! Lol, anyways if you notice any kind of familiar things in the fic, such as the penticle on the floor (idea borrowed from 'The Craft'), and light bursting into the room (borrowed from 'Practical Magic'), well it kinda went well with the fic so that's why I put it in. To be honest I've studied Wicca for a long time, well a couple of years, mostly out of curiousity, and from what I've read 'The Craft' was a bad interpretation of Wicca so anyways, that's just my opinion if anyone cares, lol. Well, fic should almost be done (hai I know I keep sayin' that and it never ends, gomen, heh heh…), so please R&R, and thank you so much for all the past reviews that are just great, really, thank you so much! ^_^  
  
Keisan 


	10. Fun and games...

Shattered Ice  
  
Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, I don't own Digimon, blah blah blah…  
  
A/n: Hiya! Next chapter's up! As always reviews are greatly appreciated, and thank you to all of you who have reviewed so far, you guys are great encouragers! (heh heh, I feel like one of those slightly over the top, enthusiastic teachers, ugh) Seriously though, thanks so much! ^_^ One other thing, someone asked me what wicca was, well it's basically modern witchcraft, no devil worship, trust me on that one, I've read a million (well maybe not that many, but quite a few) books on wicca and its actually very interesting. * sigh * I could go on about this particular subject for hours, but I'll let you read up on it yourselves, if your interested of course, and I'll get on with the next chapter, here ya go! (P.S. This is kind of a fluffy chapter, you know sweet love stuff, possibly a kiss, but nothing like a lemon or anything, no worries it's still pg rated)  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A warm, soft touch traced over her features, closed eyelids, barely open mouth, rosy cheeks, and nose. It graced through her shoulder length, auburn hair that had been released from the tight, gripping pony tail holder, and must have been scattered about the ground or whatever it was she was lying on. Her eyes flew open, wanting to know who was interrupting her blissful dream, she wondered in the meantime, 'Where am I? And where is that Jenrya?!' A blurry figure above her was looking down straight into her lavender eyes, she focused her sight a little and felt a small smile creep onto her lips when she saw her watcher. A pair of grey eyes were gazing down at her lovingly, he pulled his hand away immediately, blushing furiously, Ruki just shook her head with a small smile. She pulled herself up, apparently she'd been lying on his lap for some time now, he looked like his foot must have fallen asleep due to the fact he was shaking it awake and doing some quick stretches.  
  
Not knowing quite what to say, Jenrya and Ruki occassionally glanced shyly at one another but otherwise they peered around at their vibrante, breath- taking surroundings. They appeared to be in a gorgeous, dream-like oasis, surrounded in a bright sunlit sky, a grove of cherry blossom trees weren't too far off, in full bloom, a small river also surrounded by trees, and a cool, clear waterfall flowing steadly were among the blooming trees. Standing up absentmindedly, Jenrya and Ruki felt a warm breeze glide over their faces, and breathed in the warm, south scent of cherry blossoms. Ruki sighed happily, somehow she knew things would be alright, for now anyways. Jenrya peered at the content girl taking in the mosaic surroundings, he followed her over to the cherry blossom grove of trees, which provided a great amount of cool, comforting shade from the warm sunrays.  
  
Ruki slid down the trunk of one of the trees set beside the small river near the foot of the waterfall, she sat there as she listened for Jenrya's following footsteps approaching her. She closed her eyes, assured from everything that had happened so far that she could trust this place, on top of that she was still quite exhausted from the energy that she'd used to banish Aisling's consuming darkness. Just before the small framed girl drifted off, she felt something prop itself up beside her and lay her head on his shoulder, she breathed in his scent knowing perfectly well it was Jenrya and let herself fall into blissful unconsciousness. Jenrya played with the auburn-haired girl's hair for a few minutes until he too fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.  
  
***~***~***  
  
Though it seemed as though only a few minutes had passed, it had been a couple of restful hours for the two before the dark-haired boy stretched his grey eyes open, and reminisced the events that had occurred that day. He thought to himself, 'First there was that unusual premonition thing, then I met Ruki at that weird shop, which I saw in the premonition, then there was that saving Ruki's life, then Aisling, and then- oh yeah somehow we ended up here, mmm…' The next thing he heard as he tried to drift off again, were, "Great! This is just great! Stupid water, try to get a drink and you fall in the river! Agh!" A few more curses were announced before he sighed, thinking quietly to himself, 'She always has something to complain about.'  
  
Opening his eyes and focusing his vision, he looked around and noticed something wet and soggy pulling herself out of the river, wringing her hair out violently. He stood up to take this in, and chuckled a little, 'The temperamental, and witty Ruki, sopping wet 'cause of her own clumsiness. Never thought I'd see the day,' he began laughing harder, not being able to control himself, but he didn't notice Ruki sending a death glare that'd turn him into a ball of flames and ashes if it could. Ruki realized she was getting nowhere with this, and decided to take matters into her own hands. She jumped back into the water, groaning a little due to the chill it sent through her body, but she bobbed under the surface for a few moments. She peered up at the surface savouring the worried expression Jenrya's face now held, and smirked knowingly. When his face was right above the water overtop of her and he was shouting worridly, she flew up out of the water and pulled him in head first right over her head. Jumping up again quickly, she took in a deep breath, and began laughing, the dark- haired boy didn't know what had hit him. He was jumping up and down, waving his arms about in frustration at Ruki's merciless games, claiming they were downright cruel and sadistic.  
  
Ruki grinned wickedly and did what she thought for sure would quiet him down, she turned to face her opposer with a smirk, ceased his shoulders, standing on her tippy toes, she placed a gentle, calming kiss right on his lips. She opened her eyes to be greated with an expected surprise look, blushing a little she informed him, "Well I had to shut you up somehow, and I wasn't in the mood to push you in the water again." Jenrya smirked, "Well two can play at that game," with that he leant over and kissed her back, a little longer this time, and breathtaking. He let go of her waist, as she sqirmed through, slightly baffled at her opposer's act, diving under the shallow waters, she came up a minute later, smirking gleefully, "Well if that's all you've got, you're gonna have to catch me," with that she dove off and swam away under the surface. Jenrya grinned, 'This should be interesting,' he thought as he dove off after her. They played in the water for hours, stealing kisses whenever one person was found, then that person was 'it' and they would have to chase after the other.  
  
*~*~*  
  
After their game had ended due to the extremely weird action that had come out of Ruki, she was laughing so hard, as though she'd never had anyone to play with before, and that'd pretty much ended the game, as Jenrya decided she needed to calm down for a while. He lifted her gently out of the water, feeling the goosebumps stuck to her arms and legs; and proped her shivering body up against one of the cherry blossom trees providing their shade. She was wearing a sleeveless, blue shirt and wrap overtop a pair of tight, black shorts, and Jenrya was clad in a long, grey t-shirt and baggy shorts. He snatched up his vest lying in the sun, and wrapped it around Ruki, trying to warm her up as much as possible. She was still laughing, 'Man what's going on with her?' he wondered to himself increduisly, amazed that she could be 'the Ice Princess' around anyone else, but with him it was like she was totally free from her cold, icy sheids.  
  
The calm, Chinese-Japanese boy waited patiently, lying on his stomach, propped up on his elbows, a couple of feet infront of the hysterical girl. Soon Ruki realized what she was doing, and came to her senses quickly, she opened her eyes and realized Jenrya had been watching her the whole time, 'What a fool I must've made of myself,' and blushed in embarrassment. She raised her eyes towards the sky, placid freedom flowing through her gracefully, and sighed wearing her small, rare smile, gazing dreamily at the fluffy white clouds passing by overhead. "So what brought this on?" Jenrya's voice echoed questioningly. "Huh? What do you mean?" Ruki asked, curiously. "Well it's just in all the time I've known you, I've never seen your emotions let out so freely. For example, I'vc never seen you smile more than once in one day, at least not a real smile, and I've never heard you laugh like that, I mean so carelessly. So you know, what brought that on, and how come you don't act like that whenever anyone else is around?" He explained.  
  
She dropped her chin to her neck, pulling her knees to her chest, she examined her shoes as though they were the most interesting things in the world, and mumbled an incomprehensible response.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/n: Well that's all for now, bit of a cliffhanger there, and the chapter was extra long, there ya go! ^_^ Anyways please review, tell me what ya think, thanks again for all the reviews so far, and now I shall go and figure out what to write next. * sigh * Built myself into a bit of a cage here, now I gotta tell about Ruki's sadness and stuff, so pile on the chapters, joy, but don't worry I won't make it like a hundred chapters or anything, momentai. Hey speaking of momentai, I gotta fit the digimon in somewhere, ah they'll be in at the end I think. Well I'll be off now, ja! ^_^  
  
Keisan 


	11. Shields of Ice...

Shattered Ice  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really have to repeat it?  
  
A/n: Hello minna-san! I'm still alive, don't worry, just been really busy with end of the school year projects, exams, and the best excuse in the world….yep, it's the 2002 Fifa World Cup!!! Yay! Go Ireland! Gomen, not to offend anyone, that's just my background so naturally I want them to win, go Ireland! Okay I'm done, just had to get that out of my system, and once again thanks so much for everyone's support, you guys rock! Now on with the next chapter!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
After a moment or two, Ruki had got the idea that Jenrya hadn't heard what she'd said, but not having any desire whatsoever to repeat it needlessly, she kept head dropped to her knees, not allowing Jenrya to see into her pain-filled eyes. Ruki overlooked one minor thing though, Jenrya had the intuitive senses, and therefore was able to sense her emotions and thoughts. Jenrya, feeling the negative emotions and slight resentment, raidiating from the auburn-haired tamer, tentively sat up and crawled slowly over to her. Sitting quietly, sympathy setting in on his gentle features, he placed his hands on Ruki's shoulders, at that simple touch she snapped her head up, staring straight into his gentle, pure, grey eyes. Feeling an assuring warmth fill her, she allowed the wise tamer to pull her into a warm hug, she snuggled into his chest comfortably. Jenrya turned his body around to lean against the smooth-trunked, cherry blossom tree, Ruki remained in his arms resting against his strong form.  
  
Ruki so overcome, and emotionally strained, felt her breathing becoming ragged and short, suddenly her eyes seemed to be leaking, was she * gasp * crying? She didn't know, her heart and emotions had never allowed out so freely before, at least not that she could remember. A sudden thought struck her, she wondered to herself, 'Wait! I do remember the last time I cryed, it was when Dad left. I was glad but, Mom became so much more involved in her work after that … Since that day, when I was merely five years old, I vowed never to get close to anyone, never to care for anyone again, and never to cry or act emotionally; afterall nobody cared anyways. Keeping emotions blocked was the only way to live, to become the best meant having no attachments, afterall when Dad left, I wasn't being physically abused anymore, but Mom became cold and uncaring, and was only concerned about her job. I hardly got anything accomplished for a short time, then I decided emotions were of no use, they were irrelevant. They still are. But what is this I'm feeling towards Jenrya, I don't understand.'  
  
She blinked realizing her cold tears were soaking Jenrya's shirt, but what really captured her curiousity was that her tears were cold, as far as she knew from learning in biology, tears leak from the eyeducts as a warm, salty substance. Breathing in and out deeply a couple of times, faintly noticing the autumn-fresh scent as she breathed into his shirt, the scent of him filled her senses. Jenrya peered down at the crying girl in his arms, stroking her soft locks gently, he felt her pull away and turn away from him. He looked down and noticed his shirt was damp from her tears, they were cold, he found that quite unusal as well; perhaps it was due to her emotions being locked up for so long.  
  
After a few moments Ruki turned to face the tanned boy, gulping anxiously she began, "I was five. My father and I did spend some time together, well more than my mom ever did, he was the closest I've ever been to anyone, even though he would go to bars sometimes, come home drunk, and physically abuse my mom and me." She grimanced at the memory, sure the beatings hurt, but that was more or less the only attention she really got from either of her parents. Though it wasn't as if she'd gotten beatings all the time, just every once in a while, her father was a bit of an alcoholic, but he did have to work, so the abuse didn't happen all the time. Overall, her father was the most important person, because he was the only one out of either of her parents that spent any time with her, the times he wasn't drunk were always the most memorable.  
  
She breathed quietly, reminscing the painful, yet only happy memories when both her parents were together. Recalling a violent memory caused her breathing to speed up, there was now a long, thin scar that ran across her back from being thrown into the corner of a table, while her father was in a bit of a rage after he lost his job. She sighed as she ran her hands over her back where the scar ran across, and sighed a little. Jenrya, watching and listening intently to the emotionalless girl spill out her emotions, but realizing she had never done this before waited patiently. Tilting her head forward a little, she felt a strong, protective hand lean on her shoulder gently, she turned around to peer into sympathetic grey eyes, and also noticed the resentment that rested there towards her father. Jenrya thought silently, 'I can't believe that is what she had to live through all her life, here I've been given a wonderful, loving family, with both parents, and three siblings!' Feeling sore feeling crawl up her throat, Ruki felt her face heat up and tears well up in her eyes again, it was relentless. 'Why am I being so weak?! Weakness gets one nowhere in life, why can't I control myself? Why am I feeling like this?' She thought, confused and frightened. Before she could collect anymore doubts, a pair of grey eyes reading her emotions like street signs, pulled the girl into a gentle embrace.  
  
"I'm sorry I can't do more. I don't really know what it's like to go through your whole life knowing that nobody cares about you, especially parents. I've always had my parents' support, and siblings to lean on, and I realize I am very lucky. One thing I do know though is that I care about you so much and would never let anything bad happen to you again. I promise I will always be there for you, don't ever be afraid to talk to me about anything, I want to be your friend, if that's okay with you. Please let me be your friend?" He spoke quiet and sincerely. She blinked a few times before nodding slowly, curiously gazing into his eyes, and for the first time, she had a real friend, and perhaps more in the future to come. Still holding her close, Jenrya played with her soft auburn locks and never left her curious gaze.  
  
After some time, on top of the emotional strain, they both nodded off, but not before Jenrya gave her a peck on the cheek. Ruki's eyes flew open, she placed her hand on her cool cheek, where Jenrya's gentle touch had landed; she smiled a little, as a faint blush spread across her cheeks. Leaning back into his arms, she fell into a peaceful sleep.  
  
It seemed as though an eternity had flown by, before Jenrya felt a tap that threw him back into reality.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/n: Yay! Finally I've returned to updating, been having a bit of writers' block lately, on top of everything else, * sigh * I don't know where to even begin. Anyways I won't go into detail on my social life, but I will say I'm very sorry to all those who have been waiting for like two weeks on this, so there ya go, a new chapter! Well gotta get going, will update next week (hopefully), ja for now!^_^  
  
Keisan 


	12. Life goes on...

Shattered Ice  
  
Disclaimer: Yes, I think you already know.  
  
A/n: Decided to try and get ahead in updates for this fic, for once, who knows, it could happen… Anyways, I know that last chapter really sucked and I honesty did want to make it longer and more interesting, but that obviously didn't happen. I hate exams and studying for them takes up so much free time! On top of that I've had writer's block and that is definitely not good considering it just adds to the stress. * sigh * Well I'm sure you're tired of listening to me rant all day long, better things to do with your time, ne? So here's the next chapter, and I'm crossing my fingers and hoping it won't suck as bad as the previous one, heh heh…  
  
Oh gomen, one thing, there's a bit of Takato bashing at the end, but not a whole ton, oh I dunno, just read for yourself!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A bright light and light tap on his left shoulder brought Jenrya back to reality. Blinking slightly in surprise, "Huh? What-where am I?" Jenrya stuttered along, peering up carefully at the security guard who had been standing over him for the past couple of minutes, giving him a look of astonishment and annoyance at the same time. "Hmm…You seriously don't know what happened?" Jenrya shook his head quickly still wide-eyed in shock, and curiousity. "Well, you and the young lady here," he started, as he indicated to the sleeping red-head lying exhaustedly beside the dark haired boy, "were found here a few minutes ago, in this abandoned shop, supposedly haunted, though that's non-sense. Ah, people these days, they'll believe anything-" "Ruki!" the boy cut in, as she squinted through the dimly lit room, attempting to seat herself up. "Huh? What's going on?" she stammered slightly. In an instant, Jenrya was next to her, supporting her lithe form, Ruki shot him a glare, but he just smiled as he gingerly supported her, 'Ah, she's never going to change,' he thought chuckling. 'Damn straight!' she countered, and smirked at the surprised expression he'd given her, 'that's right, I can use telepathy too, and it wasn't a dream.' Shaking her head lightly, she reached her hand over and lifted his gaping jaw closed.  
  
The security guard looked a bit uncomfortable, seeing the two teasing one another, and caught in perplexity beyond his wildest imagination, though him ever having anykind of imagination was highly unlikely. 'Um well, these kids are weird. Teenagers, maybe I should just bring 'em down town for disturbing the peace,' 'Who's peace?' a cold, female voice questioned. 'My peace, that's who's- wait! What's going on here, who's talking to me in my head?' he shook his head, muttering quietly, "must'ev been that day old coffee…" Ruki and Jenrya looked at the guard as though he were the craziest man they'd ever seen.  
  
Suddenly the same cold, female's voice boomed throughout the abondoned shop. The trio's heads shot up, trying to locate the loud booming voice and who it was coming from. It seemed to be coming from everywhere, Ruki's eyes widened as it lip-synced, though unknown to both of the tamers, it had voiced in the officer's mind, "Hey! Get out of my abandoned shop you prying fiend!" A smile spread across her face as she realized who it was, and she turned to face Jenrya's questioning eyes, nodding slightly. The security guard scrambled to his feet scared out of his wits, "Ahhh!!! This place really is haunted!" he looked back down at the kids in horror, as they grinned at his cowardice, "you're probably dead too! Ahh!" He jumped up and scrambled out of the room running as fast as his oversized waistline allowed him to.  
  
Watching the so-called "fearless" security guard scramble out the door across the room was too much. They found themselves laughing so hard, their stomachs began to ache. After a few moments they looked up still grinning madly, to see their little ghost friend who'd managed to scare a "fearless" security guard witless, and bring the two, Ruki and Jenrya, closer than they'd ever thought possible. She smiled down at the two in admiration, and nodded slightly. Ruki and Jenrya pulled one another up, Aisling chuckled inwardly as she saw the beginings of their destinies that had yet to be fulfilled, but their set destinies were inevitiable. Their transparent friend bowed her head slightly, not really having anyway to communicate otherwise, save for possession and telepathy, but they understood all the same. With a small smile of appreciation, Ruki and Jenrya turned, brushing their hands slightly against one another's, and left the now abandoned shop.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Jenrya sighed irritably, annoyed to extremities with Takato's consistant chattering, but Jenrya, being the quiet, patient, calm, and kind person he was, wasn't about to say anything. The mall was emptying, people swarming about them in a rushing frenzy out of the checkout lines and out the door of the large building. Just as he started to bid goodbye to his annoying, but goodnatured friend, a flash of red locks captured his attention. Amidst the crowd, Jenrya's keen sight caught a brief flash of the auburn haired girl trudging along behind her perfection obsessed mother. The stubborn girl had her arms crossed and nose stuck up proudly, a glare settled on her face. Completely annoyed with that media mother of hers, mostly when she pulled a nice dress of the wracks of the metal wracks displayed infront of the stores, but otherwise, because she simply wanted to go home. Shopping with Ms. Makino wasn't exactly what she'd call 'fun'.  
  
The dark haired boy grinned inwardly, 'Nope, she's never going to change, rather she's a fighter, not a lover.' He blushed a little, but shook his head, thinking such ridiculous thoughts. Takato hadn't seemed to notice Jenrya completely ignoring him, and gazing at what he'd refer to as 'the Ice Princess', but Jenrya knew better. Jenrya put his hand down on the table roughly, and pulling Takato out of his fantiscal thoughts of the success he was currently brewing.  
  
"Huh? What's up Jen?" Takato questioned. Jenrya shook his head, maybe he'd forget what he was saying now, but decided to let Ruki in a little on the fun. He pointed and turned in Ruki's direction, "Oh! Hey Ruki!" Takato shouted across the mall, he blushed as most of the crowd quieted anticipating something important to come out of the boy's mouth, he grinned and laughed a little nervously pulling at his collar. Ruki sent a glare in his direction that'd probably burn a hole through him had it been lethal. People shrugged nonchalantly and continued on with their daily activities. Ruki glanced past the fair-haired boy, as her eyes landed on the dark haired boy seated next to him. She felt a small smile spread across her features, and a flutter in her stomach. She quickly stifled the feeling but kept her calm expression, she decidedly walked away from her mother and over to the two tamers.  
  
Takato looked at her as though she'd gone completely mad, "I can't believe you just left your mother there!" "Well believe it," she replyed. "She doesn't even know you've left!" Ruki raised an eyebrow, "So?" "Well fine then! I'll just over there myself." Ms. Makino was currently grabbing up pieces of clothing and tossing them over her arm as she spoke to 'Ruki', this time she was a bench, last time it was a dummy. She'd obviously not noticed her daughter's disappearance. Jenrya chuckled lightly at the amusing scene, on top of that, Goggle-Head sprang forth determined to say hello to Ruki's mother, and tell her it wasn't Ruki who was catching the clothes she piled on the bench. 'I think Ruki's rubbing off on me,' he thought to himself, as he'd referred to Takato as Goggle-Head. "What are you laughing about?" Ruki glared at him, but inwardly giggling as well. Jenrya looked worried for a second and began to appologize, but Ruki smiled and laughed a little, "So gulible."  
  
They both grinned a little, as they observed the courageous Takato run forth, and stood up walking off towards the exit. Talking a little about Digimon, their ghost friend Aisling, and other related school items. They were friends, and that was only the beginning. Destines intertwined inevitably. The two tamers had more than a memory, they had each other, and would have one another forever more.  
  
~*End*~  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/n: Okay I know, it was a cheesy ending, but the thing I was most surprised about is that it actually did end! Amazing things do happen! Lol! * sigh * Now I'm gonna be dying to write another, well soon enough anyways, since I'm now on summer holidays, despite the fact I may have to go to summer school for my stupidity in math! Ugh! The worst subject on the planet!!!! Die! Okay, gomen, anyways I would have posted this sooner, like I promised, but ff.net had that hardware failure thingie goin' on, and well anyone who's got their stories posted on the site would know what I'm talking about. Well I'd better shut up and let everyone get on with their day, hope to be writing another fic soon. Perhaps a sequel? We'll see, seeya all laters, don't forget to please R&R! Ja! ^_^  
  
Keisan~ 


	13. Ends bring about new beginnings...

Shattered Ice  
  
Disclaimer: Yes, I think you already know.  
  
A/n: Decided to try and get ahead in updates for this fic, for once, who knows, it could happen. Anyways, I know that last chapter really sucked and I honesty did want to make it longer and more interesting, but that obviously didn't happen. I hate exams and studying for them takes up so much free time! On top of that I've had writer's block and that is definitely not good considering it just adds to the stress. * sigh * Well I'm sure you're tired of listening to me rant all day long, better things to do with your time, ne? So here's the next chapter, and I'm crossing my fingers and hoping it won't suck as bad as the previous one, heh heh. Gomen for not posting in so long, well I suppose explaining would be stupid considering most of you have had the same trouble with ff.net not working so I'll skip that and let ya read the final chapter! (Oh damn, I just gave it away didn't I? Oh well!)  
  
Oh gomen, one thing, there's a bit of Takato bashing at the end, but not a whole ton, oh I dunno, just read for yourself!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A bright light and light tap on his left shoulder brought Jenrya back to reality. Blinking slightly in surprise, "Huh? What-where am I?" Jenrya stuttered along, peering up carefully at the security guard who had been standing over him for the past couple of minutes, giving him a look of astonishment and annoyance at the same time. "Hmm.You seriously don't know what happened?" Jenrya shook his head quickly still wide-eyed in shock, and curiousity. "Well, you and the young lady here," he started, as he indicated to the sleeping red-head lying exhaustedly beside the dark haired boy, "were found here a few minutes ago, in this abandoned shop, supposedly haunted, though that's non-sense. Ah, people these days, they'll believe anything-" "Ruki!" the boy cut in, as she squinted through the dimly lit room, attempting to seat herself up. "Huh? What's going on?" she stammered slightly. In an instant, Jenrya was next to her, supporting her lithe form, Ruki shot him a glare, but he just smiled as he gingerly supported her, 'Ah, she's never going to change,' he thought chuckling. 'Damn straight!' she countered, and smirked at the surprised expression he'd given her, 'that's right, I can use telepathy too, and it wasn't a dream.' Shaking her head lightly, she reached her hand over and lifted his gaping jaw closed.  
  
The security guard looked a bit uncomfortable, seeing the two teasing one another, and caught in perplexity beyond his wildest imagination, though him ever having anykind of imagination was highly unlikely. 'Um well, these kids are weird. Teenagers, maybe I should just bring 'em down town for disturbing the peace,' 'Who's peace?' a cold, female voice questioned. 'My peace, that's who's- wait! What's going on here, who's talking to me in my head?' he shook his head, muttering quietly, "must'ev been that day old coffee." Ruki and Jenrya looked at the guard as though he were the craziest man they'd ever seen.  
  
Suddenly the same cold, female's voice boomed throughout the abondoned shop. The trio's heads shot up, trying to locate the loud booming voice and who it was coming from. It seemed to be coming from everywhere, Ruki's eyes widened as it lip-synced, though unknown to both of the tamers, it had voiced in the officer's mind, "Hey! Get out of my abandoned shop you prying fiend!" A smile spread across her face as she realized who it was, and she turned to face Jenrya's questioning eyes, nodding slightly. The security guard scrambled to his feet scared out of his wits, "Ahhh!!! This place really is haunted!" he looked back down at the kids in horror, as they grinned at his cowardice, "you're probably dead too! Ahh!" He jumped up and scrambled out of the room running as fast as his oversized waistline allowed him to.  
  
Watching the so-called "fearless" security guard scramble out the door across the room was too much. They found themselves laughing so hard, their stomachs began to ache. After a few moments they looked up still grinning madly, to see their little ghost friend who'd managed to scare a "fearless" security guard witless, and bring the two, Ruki and Jenrya, closer than they'd ever thought possible. She smiled down at the two in admiration, and nodded slightly. Ruki and Jenrya pulled one another up, Aisling chuckled inwardly as she saw the beginings of their destinies that had yet to be fulfilled, but their set destinies were inevitiable. Their transparent friend bowed her head slightly, not really having anyway to communicate otherwise, save for possession and telepathy, but they understood all the same. With a small smile of appreciation, Ruki and Jenrya turned, brushing their hands slightly against one another's, and left the now abandoned shop.  
  
*~*~*~* Jenrya sighed irritably, annoyed to extremities with Takato's consistant chattering, but Jenrya, being the quiet, patient, calm, and kind person he was, wasn't about to say anything. The mall was emptying, people swarming about them in a rushing frenzy out of the checkout lines and out the door of the large building. Just as he started to bid goodbye to his annoying, but goodnatured friend, a flash of red locks captured his attention. Amidst the crowd, Jenrya's keen sight caught a brief flash of the auburn haired girl trudging along behind her perfection obsessed mother. The stubborn girl had her arms crossed and nose stuck up proudly, a glare settled on her face. Completely annoyed with that media mother of hers, mostly when she pulled a nice dress of the wracks of the metal wracks displayed infront of the stores, but otherwise, because she simply wanted to go home. Shopping with Ms. Makino wasn't exactly what she'd call 'fun'.  
  
The dark haired boy grinned inwardly, 'Nope, she's never going to change, rather she's a fighter, not a lover.' He blushed a little, but shook his head, thinking such ridiculous thoughts. Takato hadn't seemed to notice Jenrya completely ignoring him, and gazing at what he'd refer to as 'the Ice Princess', but Jenrya knew better. Jenrya put his hand down on the table roughly, and pulling Takato out of his fantiscal thoughts of the success he was currently brewing.  
  
"Huh? What's up Jen?" Takato questioned. Jenrya shook his head, maybe he'd forget what he was saying now, but decided to let Ruki in a little on the fun. He pointed and turned in Ruki's direction, "Oh! Hey Ruki!" Takato shouted across the mall, he blushed as most of the crowd quieted anticipating something important to come out of the boy's mouth, he grinned and laughed a little nervously pulling at his collar. Ruki sent a glare in his direction that'd probably burn a hole through him had it been lethal. People shrugged nonchalantly and continued on with their daily activities. Ruki glanced past the fair-haired boy, as her eyes landed on the dark haired boy seated next to him. She felt a small smile spread across her features, and a flutter in her stomach. She quickly stifled the feeling but kept her calm expression, she decidedly walked away from her mother and over to the two tamers.  
  
Takato looked at her as though she'd gone completely mad, "I can't believe you just left your mother there!" "Well believe it," she replyed. "She doesn't even know you've left!" Ruki raised an eyebrow, "So?" "Well fine then! I'll just over there myself." Ms. Makino was currently grabbing up pieces of clothing and tossing them over her arm as she spoke to 'Ruki', this time she was a bench, last time it was a dummy. She'd obviously not noticed her daughter's disappearance. Jenrya chuckled lightly at the amusing scene, on top of that, Goggle-Head sprang forth determined to say hello to Ruki's mother, and tell her it wasn't Ruki who was catching the clothes she piled on the bench. 'I think Ruki's rubbing off on me,' he thought to himself, as he'd referred to Takato as Goggle-Head. "What are you laughing about?" Ruki glared at him, but inwardly giggling as well. Jenrya looked worried for a second and began to appologize, but Ruki smiled and laughed a little, "So gulible."  
  
They both grinned a little, as they observed the courageous Takato run forth, and stood up walking off towards the exit. Talking a little about Digimon, their ghost friend Aisling, and other related school items. They were friends, and that was only the beginning. Destines intertwined inevitably. The two tamers had more than a memory, they had each other, and would have one another forever more.  
  
~*End*~  
  
*~*~*~*~* A/n: Okay I know, it was a cheesy ending, but the thing I was most surprised about is that it actually did end! Amazing things do happen! Lol! * sigh * Now I'm gonna be dying to write another, well soon enough anyways, since I'm now on summer holidays, despite the fact I have to go to summer school for my stupidity in math! Ugh! The worst subject on the planet!!!! Die! Okay, gomen, anyways I would have posted this sooner, like I promised, but ff.net had that hardware failure thingie goin' on, and well anyone who's got their stories posted on the site would know what I'm talking about. Well I'd better shut up and let everyone get on with their day, hope to be writing another fic soon. Perhaps a sequel? We'll see, seeya all laters, don't forget to please R&R! Ja! ^_^  
  
Keisan~ 


End file.
